A Genome Expression Map will be produced that displays the 2D gel location of every protein encoded by the E coli genome, and matches each protein spot to its gene. In addition, each protein of the cell will be sorted into general metabolic classes as they are identified. The Genome Expression Map and the annotated physiological information about the cellular proteins will be maintained as a frequently updated, publicly available, electronic database.